A Head Full Of Thoughts
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: Le fil des pensées discontinues de ce cher Sirius.


A head full of thoughts

Tes yeux. Tes yeux. Tes yeux, c'est tout ce que je peux voir pour l'instant. Ce regard blessé qui se tourne vers moi. Et dans ma tête, je me maudis, je me hais. J'ai envie de hurler pour couvrir le bruit de mes pensées, si seulement se boucher les oreilles pouvait aider à ne plus les entendre... Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une chose à faire, j'aurai du ne jamais agir comme je l'avait fait. Mais tu comprends, hein, que je n'avais pas le choix ? Que je ne pouvais juste plus garder ça pour moi ? Ça me détruisait à l'intérieur, me déchirait, comme si des milliers de lames s'enfonçaient tour à tour dans mes entrailles. Je lève mes yeux sur toi, le regard implorant. Tu baisses tes yeux à toi. Tu n'oses même plus me regarder, maintenant. Malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu et traversé ensemble, maintenant on n'ose même plus croiser nos regards. Tu murmures que tu ne peux pas, et tu tournes les talons. Et moi, je reste là, je te regarde partir, je n'essaye même pas de te retenir. C'est ma faute. J'ai envie de pleurer, tu sais. Mais je me retiens. J'aurai du me douter du résultat. J'aurai du savoir. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Ça devenait trop difficile. Te voir tous les jours, sans pouvoir te regarder autant que j'en avais envie. Te toucher, te frôler, mais jamais autant que j'aurai aimé le faire. T'écouter parler, encore et encore, sans que ça paraisse suspect. Je l'ai mal vécu aussi, quand je m'en suis aperçu. Je ne pouvais pas, tu étais mon ami. Je n'avais pas le droit de penser à toi comme ça. J'ai essayé d'oublier, je te le jure. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça. Je tiens vraiment trop à toi, pour te perdre. Te perdre ? Est ce que je viens de te perdre là ? Je t'en supplie, dis moi que non. Ou je ne m'en remettrai pas. J'ai besoin de toi, tu sais. Tu me permets de rester debout, tu me comprends. Tu m'aimes aussi, d'une certaine façon, non ? D'ailleurs, j'accepte cette façon là. J'accepte tout. Même de me perdre, d'oublier tout ce que je veux, pour te garder auprès de moi. Égoïste, oui, sans doute. J'irai jusqu'à m'arracher le cœur pour pouvoir avoir la certitude que tu ne sortiras pas de ma vie. Mais tu sais, je pense que j'ai bien fait de le dire. Je pense que tu méritais de savoir. Savoir pourquoi je n'étais plus le même ces derniers temps. Tu sais, ça fait quand même un bout de temps que ça dure. Je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé. Un jour, je me suis réveillé, et c'était là. Ancré en moi, et ça ne voulait pas partir. Alors, oui. Je t'aime. Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire, moi, maintenant ? Tu crois que je devrais me battre ? Est-ce encore trop tard pour te courir après ? T'attraper le bras, et te demander de m'expliquer ? Tu sais, les larmes coulent toutes seules maintenant. J'ai eu beau me mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang, elles ont finit par sortir. Et tu sais, si c'est à cause de ce que tu es, que tu ne veux pas, que tu ne peux pas. Je m'en fous. Je t'aime comme tu es. Et ça, je fais avec depuis que je te connais, ça ne m'a jamais posé un seul problème. Je t'ai accepté comme tu étais, comme tu m'as accepté malgré ma famille. Et mêler tes amis tu veux bien, mais moi maintenant tu ne veux plus ? J'ai vraiment tout gâché à ce point là ? C'est la fin de l'année, on s'en va demain. Il fallait que je te le dises, là maintenant, pendant que j'étais obligé de te croiser à moment donné. Je sais que je n'aurai pas eu la force de te revoir après sinon. Tu vas en parler à James & Peter ? Tu sais, je crois qu'ils s'en sont rendu compte. Mon cerveau fuse tellement vite, que je me sens perdu. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Je me mets en mouvement tout seul, j'avance maintenant de plus en plus vite. Où ça ? Vers toi. Quoi d'autre. Tu m'attires irrésistiblement. Même encore maintenant. Je cours maintenant, je vais te rattraper. Je t'ai rattrapé. Tu te retournes, un petit sourire triste, pendant que j'attrape ton bras et que je t'attire à moi. Je m'en fous tu sais, je te dis. Et je colle mes lèvres aux tiennes, je te serre contre moi. Fort, comme si c'était la dernière chose à faire. Comme si, je ne sais pas, c'était la seule chose qui me permettrait de rester debout, de ne pas me perdre à jamais. Oui, j'ai menti avant. Je n'en aurai pas été capable, m'arracher le cœur tout ça. Il fallait que je sois avec toi, ou rien. Tes yeux. Tes yeux. Tes yeux, c'est tout ce que je peux voir en ce moment. Ce regard approbateur qui montre que tu as enfin tout ce que tu désirais qui se tourne vers moi. Nous deux à l'infini. Les saletés de larmes arrêtent enfin leur course sur mes joues.


End file.
